Pilot
by Haruchan0611
Summary: Baekhyun yang menginginkan Chanyeol bisa menemaninya sepanjang waktu. Dan dengan pekerjaan Chanyeol sebagai pilot membuat Baekhyun merasa dilema. Maybe T . CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL (GS/GenderSwitch)


Title : Pilot ( You're My Everything)

Author : Haruchan

Maincast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and other.

 **THIS IS GENDERSWICTH**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO**

 **SORRY FOR EVERYTHING**

Happy Reading!

.

"kamu berangkat sekarang? Malam ini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang angak tinggi, heran.

"hmm, jika aku tidak segera berangkat aku pasti dihukum" balasnya yang masih memakai kaos putih dengan tergesa-gesa.

"oh.. oke" wanita itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk mereka. Membalikkan badan memunggungi pria yang sedang bergelut dengan seragam kerjanya.

Pria itu berhenti perlahan. Melihat istrinya yang memunggunginya serasa berada di antara jurang yang dalam. Dia berjalan tanpa suara mendekati istrinya.

puk puk.

"maafkan aku. Aku janji aku akan izin secepat yang aku bisa. Aku janji"

"terserah"

"hah" hela nafasnya membuat wanita itu berbalik menghadap sang suami, menatap suaminya yang sedang berjongkok dihadapannya "hanya janji saja"

"Baekhyun.. aku janji" ucapnya dengan nada agak manja, antara khawatir dan bercanda.

"tapi kamu baru pulang kemarin dan sekarang harus pergi!" bentakan baekhyun membuat suaminya terjatuh dari jongkokannya. Matanya yang besar semakin besar.

Baekhyun menatapnya jengkel. Apa tidak bisa dia bersama suaminya? Selama ini dia sudah menunggu saat saat penting dalam hidupnya.

"aku minta maaf baek. Jika aku tidak pergi aku akan dicap tidak bertanggung jawab karena sudah melalaikan tugas" Chanyeol menatap baekhyun kecewa, kecewa karena baekhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana posisinya saat ini.

"hiks.. terserah. Jika itu memang yang terpenting untukmu ya pergi" Baekhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Memunggugi Chanyeol lagi.

"hah" Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas. Dia membetulkan dasinya sebelum dia berjalan kembali menghapiri baekhyun.

Nampak baekhyun terpejam dengan mencengkram selimut dengan kuat. Sepertinya dia menahan sesuatu.

Chanyeol mengecup pipi baekhyun. Tak ada respon, Chanyeol pun pergi melangkah keluar kamar. Menuju tempat tujuannya saat ini.

Bandara.

Cklek!

Pintu tertutup, dan saat itu juga air mata Baekhyun akhirnya jatuh. Dia mulai terisak, tidak tau apa yang sedang ia tangisi. Suaminya atau nasibnya.

.

.

Buzz!

Suara mesin mulai terdengar. Baling pesawat mulai berputar, pesawat mulai berjalan meninggalkan lapangan udara.

"izin take off diterima"

Lelaki itu mulai menarik tuas setir, saat itu juga pesawat mulai terangkat naik dan terbang.

"hah.." Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas

"ada apa hyung? Kau nampak kacau" tanya orang disebelahnya yang menatapnya khawatir.

"tidak apa hun. Aku baik-baik saja"

"baekhyun nuna lagi?" tanyanya to the point "ini dipesawat hun, bukan kafe"

"oke.. sehabis ini kita bicarakan"

"terserah" jawab chanyeol. Dia pasrah sudah. Dia yang salah atau baekhyun yang salah itu semua membuatnya seperti diputar oleh keadaan sampai dia pusing.

"ngomong-ngomong terima kasih sudah menyerahkan tugas pilot utama kepadaku. Aku sangat memimpikan ini" ucap lelaki itu bahagia "aku jadi bisa melamar Luhan"

"jadi selama ini kau belum apa-apa?"

"dia menunggu setelah aku dapat tugas pilot utama baru aku boleh bertandang ke rumahnya sebagai calon suami"

Chanyeol bukannya membalas malah bengong memandang awan yang terus saja ditembus pesawat.

Lelaki bername-tag 'oh sehun' itu melirik Chanyeol sebentar dan mengangguk seperti dia mengerti posisi chanyeol saat ini.

2 hour later.

Welcome to Beijing International Airport. Have a nice day.

"sebenarnya ada apa?" ucapnya sambil meneguk mocacinno dinginnya. Nampaknya dia butuh energi untuk terbang kembali.

"Sehun.."

"hm?"

"apa aku harus berhenti?"

"berhenti apa?"

"jadi pilot"

"uhuk" hampir saja Sehun bunuh diri secara tidak sengaja "apa? kenapa?"

"Baekhyun.. dia.. merasa bahwa aku selalu meninggalkannya. Itu membuatku stres"

"hyung.." Sehun memegang pundak chanyeol "bertahan saja. Percaya padaku"

"jika aku terus bertahan lalu bagaimana nasib kehidupanku?"

"kau hanya perlu mengatur waktu. Itu saja" Sehun menepuk pelan pundak chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap sang istri mau memaafkannya.

 _Maafkan aku.. aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu._

 _Aku ingin membahagiakanmu.. sangat.._

.

Baekhyun mengucek-ngucek matanya, matanya nampak lelah. Bermalam-malam dia menangis tak karuan. Selimut yang kusut, bantal berserakan, oh! Dan jangan lupa satu hal, bekas lemparan sandal didinding membuat kesannya tak terurus.

Baekhyun melirik kesampingnya. Dia tidak ada, setiap hari dia tidak ada disampingnya. Tidak ada yang membangunkannya ataupun yang dibangunkan, tidak ada yang mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' untuknya maupun sebaliknya. Rasanya hampa, air mata selalu ingin keluar dari matanya.

Baekhyun beranjak dari tidurnya. Melangkah keluar menuju kamar mandi dan masuk. Dia lepas semua pakaiannya sampai naked seutuhnya.

Shower mulai berbunyi. Yang dibawahnya menunduk lemas, tidak ada yang memperhatikan Baekhyun setipa hari kecuali sahabat dan keluarganya. Chanyeol seperti tak ada kata berhenti untuk kerja. Pekerjaannya sebagai pilot membuat baekhyun harus menanggung resikonya. Sudah tidak pernah berjalan-jalan jauh, ditinggal pula oleh sang suami.

Baekhyun selesai dengan mandinya. Dengan memakai rok krem selutut dan kaos lengan panjang putih dia berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Baekhyun langsung tertuju ke smartphonenya. Dia menyalakannya dan nampak sesuatu yang membuat hatinya gundah.

 _16 panggilan tak terjawab. Dari : Chanyeollie_

"hah.." baekhyun menghela nafas. Berhari-hari dia mematikan handphonenya dan mendapati semua ini.

Ini bukan perselingkuhan, bukan juga masalah harta.

Ini masalah waktu.

 _20 pesan belum dibaca. Dari : Chanyeollie_

Baekhyun kaget melihat pesan yang begitu banyak dari Chanyeol. Dengan rasa malas dia membuka pesan itu. Membacanya perlahan.

 _Baekhyun bagaimana keadaanmu?_

 _Apa kau sakit?_

 _Aku terbang ke Beijing.. saat ini sedang musim dingin._

 _Aku kedinginan._

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri. Menahan suara tangisan yang siap meluncur bersama dengan air matanya.

 _Kau tau? Sehun akhirnya akan menikahi Luhan. Kau senang kan?_

 _Sepertinya aku akan lama terbang. Jaga kesehatanmu._

 _Makan yang banyak, aku ingin melihatmu sehat._

 _Aku pasti pulang.. aku merindukanmu._

Baekhyun semakin tak bisa menahan tangisnya.

 _Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu.. aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku bekerja karena aku ingin kau bahagia dengan semua hasil kerja kerasku._

 _Aku akan membawakan sesuatu untukmu. Jadi bersiap-siaplah._

 _Aku pasti pulang.. jangan risau._

 _Aku akan marah jika kau menangis membaca pesanku ini XD._

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat pesan Chanyeol untuknya. Air mata sudah menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik.

 _Aku menangis..._

 _Aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun.. sangat mencintaimu.._

"hiks.. Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menyerah. Dia menangis. Kepastian Chanyeol yang membuatnya menangis.

"aku bingung.. kapan kamu selalu bersamaku setiap hari? Saat natal? Tahun baru? Itu pun masih ada halangan"

Baekhyun segera memencet tanda 'balas' di layar smartphonenya. Menuliskan sesuatu disana.

Baekhyun melempar smartphonenya ke kasur dan berlari keluar menuju kamar mandi. Menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Nampak di pesannya tertulis..

 _Maafkan aku.. Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.._

.

Chanyeol termenung melihat layar smartphonenya. Antara bahagia dan gelisah.

"dia membalasnya"

"apa?"

"pesanku. Berhari-hari aku mengirimnya pesan dan baru sekarang dia membalasnya"

"tunggu.. satu.. tiga.. lima.."

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"menghitung" Jawab Sehun dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan habis bangun tidur "seminggu dan baekhyun nuna baru membalasnya. Rekor baru"

"rekor baru apanya? Ini menyakitkan!"

"hyung lebih lama dariku. Aku pernah tidak dibalas lima hari gara-gara dikira selingkuh dengan yi xing nuna. Padahal aku hanya mengantarnya ke kantor Junmyeon hyung" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"terserah. Aku mau mandi" Chanyeol beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Nampak Sehun menatapnya aneh sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gatal.

Cklek!

Chanyeol keluar memakai kaos putih dan celana boxer hitam, dengan handuk biru tua yang menggantung di lehernya. Rambutnya yang basah semakin membuat jabatan pilotnya semakin naik.

Tok!tok!tok!

"Baru ingin rebahan juga" Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintu.

Cklek!

"Oh. Selamat pagi kapten"

"Selamat pagi. Apakah baik-baik saja disini?"

"Tentu saja"

"oh ya.. tugasmu untuk minggu ini sudah selesai. Penerbangan ke korea hari ini jadi tugas terakhirmu hari ini"

"eh?"

"tapi jika aku menelpon dirimu, berarti aku butuh bantuan"

Chanyeol bengong. Dia tak percaya.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"eh! Baik kapten"

"bagus. Kemasi barang-barangmu. Hari ini kau dan Sehun pulang"

"baik!"

Sang kapten pergi meninggalkan depan kamar Chanyeol dan Sehun. Akhirnya..

Dia pulang.

"Sehun! Kemasi barang-barangmu! Kita pulang hari ini!"

"apa hyung?!"

"kau mau melamar luhan tidak? Ayo kemasi barangmu!"

"benarkah?"

"aku buang bajumu baru tau rasa!"

"hyung! Iya iya, aku kemasi sebentar lagi!"

Dibalik tegurannya ada rasa bahagia di hatinya. Akhirnya dia pulang. Memberikan hadiah kepada baekhyun seperti janjinya di pesan singkatnya.

2 hour later

Welcome to Incheon Airport.

"hyung, aku pulang ya"

"iya.. sana. Nanti luhan mencarimu"

"oke hyung. Aku pulang dulu" ucap Sehun sambil masuk ke dalam taksi.

Taksi itu pergi meninggalkan kawasan bandara.

"baiklah. Tunggu aku" Chanyeol menghadang sebuah taksi dan masuk ke dalamnya. Taksi itu pun pergi meninggalkan kawasaan bandara.

"Paman, Kita ke seoul" ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat jamnya. Sudah jam 9 pagi.

"..." si pria hanya diam tak menjawab. Dia membetulkan topi yang dia pakai, jika dilihat dari kaca spion dalam mata sang supir tidak tampak.

Chanyeol mulai bingung dengan sikap supir taksi.

"paman, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"oh. Ya.. aku baik-baik saja" jawab yang dipanggil paman itu datar.

Mobil terus melaju sampai berhenti di lampu merah.

45..44..43..42..

Chanyeol mengetik sesuatu di smartphonenya.

39..38..37..

Cit!

Taksi melaju terlebih dahulu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lampu merah masih belum berhenti menyala.

Brak!

Taksi itu tertabrak dan terseret ke arah kanan. Sebagian badan taksi hancur karena mobil yang menabraknya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi pula.

Buk!

Chanyeol tersungkur. pelipis, tangan, kaki, dan sudut bibirya mengeluarkan darah segar. Smartphonenya terseret hanya berjaraksatu jengkat dari tangannya.

"eungh.." lenguh chanyeol sambil melihat kesekelilingnya. Tubuhnya seperti matirasa. Kakinya samar-samar bisa merasakan aspal dingin pagi hari. Cahaya matahari menyilaukan matanya. Chanyeol menoleh, berusaha mengambil smartphonenya yang tergores cukup banyak.

Dia terus berusaha namun tidak bisa. Tangannya mulai tidak bisa merasa. Pandangannya mulai rabun.

"hyung! Chanyeol hyung!"

Chanyeol samar-samar mendengar suara.

"hyung! Bertahan hyung!"

Chanyeol merasa ada yang menggendongnya.

"tolong ambilkan handphonenya dan juga kopernya yang itu!"

Detik itu juga semuanya hitam. Gelap.

.

.

 _Apa aku mati?_

 _Tapi kenapa aku masih berpijak?_

 _Berarti aku belum mati._

 _Aku dimana?_

.

Cahaya remang itu membuatnya terbangun. Nuansa gelap remang menyambutnya. Nampak lampu diatasnya yang mati.

Chanyeol merasa asing dengan keadaanya saat ini. Infus di tangan kirinya, kantong oksigen, suara alat deteksi detak jantung, dan kaki kirinya serasa mati rasa.

Chanyeol menoleh ke kanan. Nampak bunga tulip tersusun rapi di dalam vasnya. Jendela yang tertutup dengan embun salju membuatnya tersadar perlahan. Lampu jalanan menghiasi malam bersalju saat ini.

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya. Terasa ada plester menempel di pelipis bagian kirinya.

Dia menoleh ke kiri. Wajahnya nampak terkejut.

Baekhyun tertidur disampingnya. Menggenggam tangannya erat. Jejak air mata menghiasi wajahnya yang lelah.

Tangan kanannya perlahan terulur mengelus surai hitam kecoklatan istrinya. Rambut Baekhyun yang halus membuatnya merasakan kelembutan yang selama ini ia ridukan.

"eungh.." Baekhyun mengeluh. Merasakan ada yang aneh dia segera membuka matanya dan bangun.

"Chanyeol.."

Suara itu.. Chanyeol merindukannya.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya lemas. Tak kuasa bicara.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat. Dia merindukan suaminya itu. Selama ini raganya selalu bersamanya, namun jiwanya tidak. Tidak peduli sedang dimana dia dan keadaan suaminya, dia ingin memeluk suaminya erat.

"Kemana saja? Aku merindukanmu" lirih baekhyun di telinga chanyeol. Hatinya sakit.. sangat sakit.. nyerinya sangat terasa.

"Apa.. yang.. terjadi?" Chanyeol berusaha bicara. Dia masih lemas.

"Aku merindukanmu.. sangat" lirih baekhyun lagi. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya. Isakan mulai terdengar, membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Benar?"

"apa?"

"Kau.. merindukanku?"

"tentu saja.. sangat" Baekhyun kembali terisak.

Chanyeol tertuntun memeluk istrinya meskipun hanya dengan satu tangan. Chanyeol bisa. Dia memeluk baekhyun, mengelus punggungnya lemas, membuat baekhyun merinding di balik tangisannya.

Baekhyun bersyukur bisa bertemu Chanyeol kembali. Suaminya yang ia cintai.

.

Burung mulai bersahutan melontarkan balasan. Cahaya matahari pagi mulai memasuki celah gorden jendela. Bunga tulip yang terpajang cantik itu menjadi lebih indah tertimpa sinar matahari.

"eungh.." Baekhyun melenguh. Dia mengubah posisi tidurnya ke kanan. Berusaha membuka matanya yang masih lemas itu. Saat itu juga matanya menangkap gambaran yang ia kenali. Wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum kepadanya.

Saat ini dia satu ranjang dengan suaminya. Selimut menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Pemanas ruangan masih menyala sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang, wajah yang ia rindukan menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"sudah bangun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada lemah. Matanya terus terjutu ke arah wajah baekhyun yang cantik.

"kenapa dilepas kantong oksigennya?"

"Aku.. tidak bisa.." Chanyeol butuh waktu untuk bernafas. Baekhyun sabar menanti jawaban Chanyeol.

"melihat wajahmu.. jika benda itu.. terus saja menempel di wajahku"

seburat merah nampak di wajah Baekhyun. Ah~ dia merindukan gombalan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol~"

"hm" gumaman terlontar bari mulut chanyeol.

"tapi.. apa kau baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang sakit kan?" ucapnya sambil menempelkan tangannya di kening chanyeol.

"kau bahagia?"

"eh?" Baekhyun tersentak ketika Chanyeol mulai mengelus punggungnya lagi. Rasa aneh mulai menyalur ke sekujur tubuhnya.

"iya.. aku bahagia" jawab baekhyun "aku.. merindukanmu"

"aku lebih merindukanmu" balas chanyeol.

"aku.."

"mencintaimu" lanjut chanyeol "aku mencintaimu" ulang chanyeol dengan nada yang terdengan seksi menurut baekhyun.

"ngg.. kenapa kau berubah mesum? Kepalamu baik-baik saja kan?"

Chanyeol terkikik "tidak sayang.. aku hanya menggodamu. Sudah lama aku tidak menggodamu" Chanyeol gantian mengelus pipi halus baekhyun. Seburat merah kembali bertengger di pipi baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum geli merasakan belaian chanyeol yang lemah.

"hentikan~"

"tidak. Aku merindukanmu"

"chanyeol~"

"aku datang.. hah?!" Suara itu membuat kedua insan itu tersentak.

Nampak sehun bersama luhan membawa sekantong plastik berisi buah terkejut. Luhan masih lumayan hanya melotot heran, Sehun mengaga lebar layaknya sedang belajar akting dengan guru India.

"Chanyeol sudah bangun?"

"Hyung! Apa apaan kau?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat kedua insan itu terkikik geli. Sehun tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Dia seperti anak berusia lima tahun yang belajar akting dengan guru india yang ekpresif.

.

"Kenapa baru sekarang? Aku khawatir denganmu!"

"kapan kau bangun?"

"tadi malam" ucapnya

"kakimu baik-baik saja kan?"

"aku tidak tau"

"supir taksi itu.. dia kyu joon. Rivalmu semasa pelatihan dulu"

"apa?"

"dia bilang dia ingin mati bersamamu. Jika kau mati maka dia tenang, meskipun dia harus mati juga"

"..." Tak ada respon. Saat ini dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang lain

"Kapten menjengukmu dua hari yang lalu dan dia bilang kau harus istirahat sampai kau sendiri yang bilang siap terbang kembali"

"benarkah? Tumben"

"Kau aset terbesar penerbangan korea. Dunia pilot membutuhkanmu" Sehun menepuk pundak luhan pelan.

Cklek!

Baekhyun datang dengan wajah yang berbinar. Dengan membawa baskom stainless stell berisi air hangat dan sebuah handuk "Airnya sudah siap"

"oh.. saatnya" Luhan menarik sehun menjauh "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"ikut saja. Aku mau keluar" Luhan keluar kamar bersama sehun.

Cklek!

Pintu kembali tertutup.

"ngg.. biar aku bersikan" Baekhyun berjalan mendekat. Meletakkan baskom di nakas meja dekat ranjang.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang Luhan duduki tadi. Tepat disamping kiri ranjang yang Chanyeol tempati.

Baekhyun mengusap wajah Chanyeol dengan handuk basah. Biasanya saat Chanyeol koma dia selalu membasuh tubuh Chanyeol dua kali sehari. Masih mending waktu itu Chanyeol sedang koma dan dia tidak merasakan apa-apa, sekarang selalu ditatap aneh oleh suaminya itu.

Baekhyun meletakkan handuk di dalam baskom. Beralih ke dalam saku sweaternya, mengambil plester.

Perlahan dia membuka plester di kepala chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mengganti plester di kepala chanyeol, berakhir dengan mengelus wajah chanyeol dari dahi turun kebawah hingga dagu.

"Baek.." Baekhyun berhenti. Chanyeol memanggilnya disaat dia sedang membasuh leher chanyeol "iya?"

"duduk disini, menghadapku" ucap Chanyeol santai tapi lemah. Baekhyun seperti menjalani malam pertama, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak bersama Chanyeol seutuhnya.

Baekhyun duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol dengan saling berhadapan. Eungh.. rasanya sangat nyaman, tentu saja karena mereka sudah menikah.

"apa kakimu tidak apa?"

"tidak, lanjutkan" lanjut chanyeol. Baekhyun melanjutkan membasuh tubuh chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terus menatapnya lemah tapi aneh. Seperti sedikit mesum.

Wajah dan leher sudah, tinggal tubuhnya. Dan ini saatnya.

"boleh aku buka?"

"tentu saja. Kau kan istriku" Chanyeol sangat aneh saat ini. Baekhyun bingung. Dia merasa nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini, tapi dia juga bingung ada apa dengan Chanyeol. Apa waktu kecelakaan kepalanya yang terbentur duluan?

Baekhyun mulai membuka satu per satu kancing baju rumah sakit chanyeol. Tidak ada satu orang pun disana, selain mereka berdua. Cahaya matahari dari sela gorden menimpa kedua insan yang bisa dibilang bermesraan.

 _Biasanya aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?_

Baekhyun bergumam di dalam hatinya. Sumpah, dia merasa malu ditatap chanyeol sambil meyentuh tubuhnya yang atletis. Ini ajaib, seminggu tanpa makan tiga kali sehari tapi tetap dengan tubuh yang seperti dulu.

Baekhyun mulai menegang. Asli, dia seperti akan diperkosa oleh suami yang ada didepannya saat ini. Ditambah tatapan chanyeol yang semakin asing baginya membuatnya semakin tegang sekaligus malu.

 _Kenapa aku seperti ingin ke kamar mandi? Kena—_

Gumaman Baekhyun terhenti saat bibirnya bertautan dengan bibir Chanyeol. Ough~ Dengan posisi seperti ini membuatnya semakin ingin ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol terlihat lemah saat ini. Buktinya Chanyeol mencium baekhyun asal-asalan, tapi tepat di bibir. Seperti belum pernah berciuman.

Chanyeol melumatnya, dengan wajah yang menahan sakit dari kakinya dia terus melumat bibir baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, dia menjauhkan wajahnya sampai dia bisa melihat Chanyeol seutuhnya "kenapa?"

"... maafkan aku"

"untuk apa?"

"sudah.. membuatmu sedih"

Baekhyun tidak kuat lagi. Dia ingin tenggelam di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Baek—"

Baekhyun keburu mencium Chanyeol. Handuk yang ia pegang tadi dia buang asal-asalan. Dengan pipi yang tertangkup tangan baekhyun yang mengelusnya lembut membuat darahnya berdesir hebat. Dia merindukan masa-masa ini.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala memperdalam ciumannya. Tangannya yang semula di pipi Chanyeol beralih ke leher chanyeol, memeluknya. Matanya mereka terpejam, menikmati sensasi aneh yang selama ini mereka rindukan. Baekhyun semakin medekatkan jarak, sampai tubuhnya menempel tepat di dada Chanyeol yang terekspos.

Melihat posisi mereka saat ini sungguh seperti menonton film the fault in our star yang pernah mereka tonton sebelumnya.

Chanyeol yang semula diam mulai bergerak. Dia menelusupkan lengannya ke dalam sweater yang baekhyun pakai. Mengelus pinggang mulus baekhyun. Dia baru menyadari baekhyun tidak memakai kaos dalaman, hanya bra dan sweater. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol ingin menjamah tubuh baekhyun.

"eungh~"

Mendengah lenguhan baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin menjamah tubuh istrinya itu. Dengan keadaannya yang lemah perlahan dia mengambil alih kendali. Saat ini dialah yang terkuat. Baekhyun yang membuatnya kuat.

Baekhyun yang awalnya memeluk leher beralih menjambak lemah rambut chanyeol. Chanyeol melumat bibir tipis itu dengan gerakan yang lembut. Dia tidak ingin moment ini rusak karena kesalahan kecil sedikitpun.

"Chanyeolh~" Baekhyun memanggil namanya disaat yang dia inginkan. Chanyeol pun melepaskan ciumannya.

"hah.." Baekhyun menutup matanya berkonsentrasi mengambil oksigen. Dia sangat butuh yang namanya bernafas.

Chanyeol mengusap bibir baekhyun yang bengkak dan juga basah itu perlahan. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol prihatin "Jangan seperti itu lagi" ucapnya masih dengan ibu jari chanyeol yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Jangan minta maaf lagi. Aku yang salah" Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya, dia menyesal dan bersalah telah membuat Chanyeol seperti ini.

Beban Baekhyun selama Chanyeol terbaring lemah sangatlah besar. Dia terus merenung bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya. Dia rela tidak makan demi melihat chanyeol bangun tepat disaat dia ada disana. Dia rela tidak mengganti bajunya karena dia tidak ingin chanyeol melihatnya dengan keadaan yang bertolak belakang dengan dirinya. Dia rela tidak pulang kerumah demi mengurus chanyeol di rumah sakit.

Dia juga tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi saat dirinya tidak ada bersamanya.

"hiks.. aku yang salah.. aku minta maaf. Aku istri yang payah" Air mata membanjiri mata baekhyun dan juga wajahnya. Dia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya jika saja Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya.

"hiks.. aku istri payah, bodoh" runtuknya pada dirinya sendiri "hiks.. hiks" Baehyun menunduk, dia tidak pantas melihat wajah chanyeol. Suaminya sendiri.

Mata chanyeol mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia ingin menangis sama seperti baekhyun.

Chanyeol meraih baekhyun menuju pelukannya. Memeluknya erat.. dia tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Tidak ada yang benar maupun salah" bisik chanyeol tepat di telinga baekhyun " kita sama" lajutnya.

"hiks.. Chanyeol.." Baekhyun meremas baju chanyeol kencang. Dia ingin berteriak, tapi tidak bisa.

"Saranghae.. Park Baekhyun.." bisiknya lagi.

"Saranghae.. Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia ingin mencium aroma tubuh chanyeol, dia ingin menyentuh chanyeol seutuhnya, dia ingin memeluk chanyeol, dia ingin bahagia bersama chanyeol.

"Apa hyung baik-baik saja?"

"iya. Dia mulai membaik. Aku sangat senang dengan perkembangannya"

"itu karena dia bersamamu saat itu!"

"maksudmu?"

"Iya! Waktu aku ditarik luhan. Dia pasti melakukan sesuatu!" Sehun bersikeras dengan pendapatnya saat ini. Baekhyun terkikik melihat ekpresi Sehun yang serius "Chanyeol itu suamiku, dia berhak berbuat apa saja denganku" jawab baekhyun santai.

"Itu benar.." Jawab sang suami yang sibuk menguyah apel "aku memang beraktivitas dengannya"

"benar kan! Hyung kau jahat!"

"Jahat apanya?"

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku keluar?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar. Luhan yang menyeretmu keluar"

"Luhan~"

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu privasi orang. Toh nantinya kita punya privasi sendiri. Memang kau mau kalau mereka memergoki kita sedang berhubungan intim di kamar begitu?" Sedikit frontal namun tepat sasaran. Sehun langsung menggeleng "tidak.."

Dua insan itu terkikik melihat sehun yang kikuk dihadapan Luhan.

"Awas kau Luhan. Setelah kita menikah, kau akan tau siapa sebenarnya aku"

"siapa takut" Luhan sebenarnya tidak takut dengan ancaman sehun. dia sudah tau sifat sehun yang asli dari chanyeol jadi dia hanya butuh persiapan dan mental yang kuat.

5 day later..

"jja~ kita sampai~" Baekhyun meletakkan koper di dekat pintu masuk. Dia lebih memilih mengurus Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

Dia mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki chanyeol menuju kamar mereka.

Cklek!

"wa~ akhirnya sampai juga" Baekhyun sangat gembira akhirnya chanyeol pulang. Meskipun dia agak aneh saat Chanyeol bilang 'jangan ke rumah, langsung ke hotel' dan akhirnya mereka pulang, ke hotel.

Dia berhenti, menyalakan lampu dan berjalan menata ranjang untuk chanyeol berbaring.

Puk puk!

"oh" baekhyun berbalik "Chanyeollie?"

"..." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Sulit diartikan.

"Chanyeollie sudah bisa jalan?" Baekhyun terkejut melihat peningkatan chanyeol selama ini "kenapa tidak bilang?"

"aku ingin ini sebagai kejutan. Dan.." Chanyeol merogoh saku jaketnya " aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu"

Baekhyun mengredip lucu. Sebuah boneka rilakkuma dengan memakai seragam pilot lengkap. Tapi sayang, ada beberapa bagian yang robek karena kecelakaan itu.

"Chanyeol.."

"maaf.. ini rusak.. aku—"

"ini bagus.. terima kasih" ucap baekhyun sambil mengambil benda itu dilanjut memeluk chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun untuk direbahkan bersama dengan dirinya. Posisinya saat ini Chanyeol diatas dan Baekhyun dibawah.

"apa kakimu baik-baik saja?"

"selama kau baik-baik saja aku tidak apa"

"aku takut kau kenapa-napa"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir baekhyun singkat "aku baik sayang.. aku tidak akan terluka bila bersamamu"

"aku ingin terbang bersamamu. Bersamamu"

Chanyeol mengecup lagi bibir tipis itu, benar-benar membuatnya ketagihan "bolehkah aku?"

"emm.." Baekhyun tersenyum malu "terserah kau saja" lanjutnya dengan kikikan.

"begitu.." Chanyeol melirik baekhyun sejenak dan detik berikutnya chanyeol melesat bagaikan flash. Mencium pipi, kening, bibir, leher, dan yang lainnya yang baekhyun miliki.

 _Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun_

 **END.**

FF lama dipost! Hore! *ngga nanya XD

Hufh! Gimana momet Chanbaek? Ukh! Gayanya sok cantik pas disamping Chanyeol langsung ehem. Chenmin juga gitu, Umin males malesan di pundak Chen.

KrisHan moment is back! OMG! Ngga nyangka mereka bisa ketemu dan interaksi macem kemarin. Di IG juga ada foto mereka duduk bareng di dalem mobil, semacem ngobrol gitu. Pokoknya unyu unyu! XD

Ciee mas Maher foto ama nunanya *ceritanya Maher itu Chanyeol XD Sumpah macem anak kembar aja mereka. Ibunya Chanyeol juga captionnya itu nyeritain kalo dia bangga ama anak anaknya *pendapat sendiri

Oke! REVIEW? I THINK YES.

SO REVIEW PLEASE~

Oke! *prok!prok! bye!

Haruchan.


End file.
